


The Bargain

by illyriantremors



Series: ACOTAR Rhys POVs [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Rhys POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriantremors/pseuds/illyriantremors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys POV taken from Chapter 39 of ACOTAR when Rhys leads Feyre out to Amarantha's party and reveals the bond he's made with Feyre to Tamlin. Beware spoilers from the sequel ACOMAF!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bargain

The party was nothing unusual, but Feyre by my side was.

Amarantha held festivities nearly every night Under the Mountain. Celebrations, she liked to call them. A way of lording over us all the fact that she could celebrate our powers at her disposal whenever she so pleased. They were always wild, fraught with debauchery and gossip while Amarantha held court over us doing little more than watching with judgment in her eyes and hungry glances at Tamlin.

It was never a place I wanted Feyre to see. But I had to reveal the bargain before her second task and with plenty of flare if I wanted anyone to believe my lies. The cruel, malicious High Lord of the Night Court I would forever be, the horror in the night, until even I had forgotten myself and the good was washed away from me.

And Feyre… Well, Feyre was a vision, there was simply no other word for it. I had my girls dress her knowing I couldn’t stomach to do it myself, the coward’s way out. I hated to force her into my games especially knowing how violated she felt in fabric that barely covered her in a room full of people she hated. I could feel the dread dripping off her in waves as we approached the throne room and she realized where I was taking her.

The entryway to hell awaited and I was to be her gatekeeper. And hell indeed it was.

The reactions to Feyre’s… looser appearance at my side were a mixed bag. The enemies I called friends Under the Mountain smirked in approval while those I needed to call friend gaped open mouthed at what I’d done. Jealously flickered wildly in my chest as I noted some eyeing Feyre too freely, their eyes licking her up and down in all the places the shabby excuse of a dress I’d given her exposed her body.

Vile creatures, the lot of them, and I would be the king of them all.

But nevertheless, I had a job to do and I would own this moment despite what it would cost me with Feyre. If I could convince them she was nothing more than a stained piece of trash, Amarantha’s trust in me would grow and my court would be protected. And even more so, if I could convince the court that Feyre was my stained piece of trash, they’d leave her alone, thus protecting her.

And so, I made myself stand taller throwing what stars I could muster into the light around my brow as the sea of people parted and there sat Amarantha on her throne looking on at our approach with curious eyes. But the gaze I spared for her was only long enough to avoid arousing suspicion as my eyes immediately went to Tamlin. I would not miss the moment he first saw Feyre and what I’d done to her, how I’d taken her from him.

He was, as ever, silent as the grave and unmoving as the earth, but I noticed the change in his demeanor when he saw the tattoo. His knuckles clenched harder on his chair, his breathing hitched, and his thoughts - oh his thoughts were full of such brooding and despair. And I delighted selfishly in each and every one of them, the spring pig deserved it for not even trying to fight for her.

“Merry Midsummer,” I said, bowing to Amarantha.

“What have you done with my captive?” she replied attempting and failing to look entirely amused.

Feyre had gone very still at my side. Her eyes were locked on Tamlin and I could feel her heart sink at his inaction. He did nothing for her, would not even soften his eyes to relay his love and affection for her. And yet, still I could feel her thoughts begging him to understand how she suffered for him, wanted him to know she was his and his alone. How ironic, I thought to myself, how she suffered for her Tamlin unrequited in some way as I suffered for her and still she did not - could not - see it.

“We made a bargain,” I explained. I moved a lock of hair out of Feyre’s face, hating how she flinched away from me like a monster from under her childhood bed. I proceeded to run my fingers down her cheek softly, a move that undoubtedly looked mocking but that in my heart was meant to beg forgiveness. “One week with me at the Night Court every month in exchange for my healing services after her first task.”

I held up Feyre’s arm so that the inky blue swirls that appeared so, so black were illuminated for all to see. Tamlin almost lost control then and there and it was with sickening pleasure that I focused my gaze on Amarantha.

“For the rest of her life,” I finished, the closest I could come to declaring that she would lose without my having to suffer any consequences. Feyre seemed to notice and that did surprise me. I could feel her staring at me trying to work out if I actually believed we would survive or if this was just another game I was forcing her into. I wished it wasn’t both.

“Enjoy my party,” was all Amarantha said and I was glad of it. I steered Feyre away before the faerie queen could change her mind and make Feyre her entertainment for the evening and not mine.

The tables laden with food and beverage were immense. Grabbing a goblet, I filled it with fae wine for Feyre to make her lose her senses for the remainder of the evening, my final move before settling in for the night. It would damn her free will, impair her decisions, and strip her of who she was, but I convinced myself it was better she lost herself and forgot than remembered and lost herself in the memory anyway.

At least, that’s what I told myself. I only prayed the Cauldron would give me a chance to make up for it later.

“Wine?” I offered and she smartly shook her head. I smiled, trying to ease her towards the decision. “Drink. You’ll need it.”

But she didn’t budge as warnings blared in her ears and she longed to flee. I sighed and leaned into her mind, urging her to drink. Her fingers reached for the goblet at the same time her red-stained lips said, “No” and remorse consumed me.

“Drink,” I repeated and she took the goblet along with the remaining shreds of my dignity.

xx


End file.
